


水都。

by nicco_ting



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicco_ting/pseuds/nicco_ting
Summary: 前一段时间去了威尼斯。在某两条十字路口一样交汇的小巷子中，路口的那家酒吧再放OML的最新mv。远远听到时最初还以为是有个驻唱歌手，走进了才发现原来那个那么像的声音只是视频而已。然后我很没出息地当着老板的面哭了出来。





	水都。

**Author's Note:**

> 100天的演唱会上mike真是悲伤又无助，一个人撑场子的时候大概会比平常更容易想起cc吧……

　　Mike在港口等他的男朋友。

　　其实他并不知道他的男朋友今天回不回来。

　　他的男朋友离岛100天了。

　　那个男人其实是本地人，而Mike是大三那年跟随系里公费写生才来这的。每当想到这些的时候，Mike都会觉得真是造化弄人。

      Mike初见他时是在港口，那个男人裹着个假千鸟格的毯子在贡多拉之间跳跃。有些船夫养在船上的哈士奇懒散地示威叫了几声，而最后他蹦上岸时使大了劲溅了Mike一身水。

　　“哦真是抱歉。”Mike蹲下身收拾画布时看见了栈板上出现一双靴子，向上看去不意外看到了那个男人的微笑：“为了表示歉意，我可以做你的免费向导。”

　　那个男人下唇上有明晃晃的唇环，耳朵上是一对奇异的牛骨。

 

 

1。

      又一班船靠岸了，Mike侧身靠上码头的船柱。熙熙攘攘的人群带着各具风情的异国口音，兴致勃勃的表情衬得Mike仿若在超市走失的孤独儿童。这让他有点尴尬，Mike搔搔鼻子扭头看向背后的教堂。

      这是他在岛上的第一个写生点，码头上要做他向导的男人信誓旦旦地推荐了圣马可广场。连续一个星期他每天7点敲响Mike旅馆的房门，趁着城市还在沉睡的时分独占广场优美的景色。　　

　　“作为一个本地人，我真的不明白这里到底何德何能吸引了你们。”第七天的时候他的向导终于显露出了疲态，坐在Mike身边无聊地抠着指甲，手上的倒刺约抠越多，指甲盖上的油彩也被突兀地抠掉一块。Mike正专注于教堂的细节，他蹭了蹭阴影又描绘了一把，才心不在焉地回应：“历史感。那些早已搞不清来源并且戏说越来越多的历史总是更能吸引人。”他打了个哈欠，然后指着拱门下的四幅壁画，“那些说的是什么？”

　　“是两个本地商人把圣马可的遗体带回来的故事，据说——”

　　“你看。”Mike打断了被他传染上哈欠的向导，“你也对这些成为了传说的东西津津乐道。”

        Mike收拾画笔的时候那个男人在帮他收拾画纸，熟练地用和纸胶带粘住封口再在角落上写好日期。Mike看着他熟练的动作回想起几天前他还手忙脚乱粘得满手黑，这时钟楼的报时声响起，巨大数字的合叶徐徐转动，咔哒一声显示出VIII的字样。

 

2。

      手机震动的声音惊醒了Mike，接起来发现是酒吧的经理。电话那头问着他现在在哪，今天预定的啤酒来早了他能不能去卸货。Mike盯着静默的海面晃神了几秒，然后他说着好的就走进一条不起眼的小巷。

      那家店是曾经是那个男人工作的地址，在城区深处两条小巷的十字路口。这条路Mike曾经跟着他走了无数次也没有记下来，如今只剩自己后更加四处碰壁。当他走到店里时酒厂的装卸工已经等得有点不耐烦了，Mike拉开了卷帘从车上搬下一箱箱啤酒，结束后客套地走到吧台后问对方“要不要喝点什么”。

      这让他想到当年的时候，他俩会前后脚走进酒吧却在吧台出分手，那个男人随手抽过一条围裙低头系紧，再抬头时恶作剧地带着职业性的陌生：“晚上好先生，要点点什么？”

      而他也总是买账：“我第一次来，请问有什么好推荐的？”

      于是他就能听到那个男人诸如“今天是周二海鲜日，我们有墨鱼意面打折”又如“您喜欢咖喱么？今天的牛肉咖喱饺刚刚做好”或者“今天有点冷了，您愿意试试千层面么？”

       “所以你们店里真的每天都有不同的特色推荐菜么？”

      有天Mike隔着吧台探身和他悄声问着。

       “并没有，我只是看到后厨还剩了些什么而已。”

      那个男人也用手遮着嘴巴和他悄声回着。

 

 

3。

      回港口的路上Mike遇到了熟识的船夫。他在桥上听见桥洞里有人叫着他的名字，之后贡多拉黑色的尖头就从从桥头冒头出来。Mike说了句“让我搭个顺风车”，就从桥头直直跳了下去。

      “哦吼，现在你也学会这么干了。”船夫用长篙杵着墙稳定被Mike踩得摇晃的船身，平稳后撑着河床划了出去。这个时候小城的客流量已经上来了，河道中的贡多拉也多了起来。那些船夫为人友善又风趣幽默，高声放歌或是冲着街道上的行人问好。“没办法，毕竟我们是个旅游城市。”Mike突然回想起，那个男人在船上就是这么冲他说的。

　　当时那个男人心血来潮要带他坐船。他拽着Mike在各个码头前奔走，就为了选到一艘最好看的。最终他选定了一艘黑色的，船帮周身绕上了干花，相比起普通的蓝色船只大了整一号。可惜的是他看到那艘船时是在桥上，黑色的大号贡多拉正准备徐徐钻过桥洞。“给你看看我小时候是怎么拦车的。”那个男人说着，翻上桥头消失在Mike视野中。

　　“喂你——”这套动作瞬间完成毫无拖泥带水，Mike甚至连拉都没拉住他。而当Mike不顾摔在地上的画箱扒着栏杆向下望去时，已经看到那个男人正大笑着应对船夫愤怒的说教了。Mike惊魂甫定地上船，他拽着那个男人来回看着确保他没有受伤，而在听到据说和他是老相识的船夫说的“也不知道是谁从桥上跳下来摔断过胳膊又摔断过腿”后感觉背后又是一阵冷汗。

　　“我小时候就坐他的船，我唱歌还是他教的。”说着那个男人放开嗓子哼了一曲船调，用的大概是当地方言，内容Mike完全听不懂。一曲结束周边的游客冲他们鼓掌，之后各个船上歌声响起此起彼伏。

　　“没办法，毕竟我们是个旅游城市。”那个男人有些害羞又有点得意，“总有些传统会被当成特色继承。不过我总觉得有一技傍身真的挺好。就像你Mike，街上的那些人都那么喜欢你的画。”

　　这是事实，但是Mike可没觉得那是自己傍身的特技。他总以为学术和饭碗是两回事，晚饭和爱好又是两回事。艺术这种完全不同于自然科学的事物有时经常让他迷失自我，甚至对于自己多年来努力的价值都产生困惑。如果一个人的努力都是为了死后才受万人怀念，那么活着时的拼搏又是为了什么？站在城区博物馆里时他就在这么想着，站在拜占庭风格的展厅大堂之中，他愈加感觉到自己的渺小。Mike其实是个无神论者，他不相信死后会有天堂或地狱，对他而言死亡即代表终结，而那些“他会在天堂看着你”之类的话语在他看来也无非是自我欺骗。

　　“难道你是害羞在人前展现你的优越么？你们这些高材生可真令人难以捉摸。”那个男人盯着Mike还处在思考中的错愕的脸，撇撇嘴说到。

 

　　

 

4。

　　假期结束前Mike到酒吧里吃最后一顿晚饭。那个男人不在，店里的伙计正忙着往墙上装新买的电视。Mike的画箱上次在桥上摔坏了，被他随便用卡纸和胶带缠住了边角。那天厨房里煮了土豆炖肉，肥胖的厨师说着“Chester说他今天想吃这个来着”端出了一个宽边圆盘。

　　那顿饭快吃完的时候他终于看到那个男人摇摇晃晃地走了进来，穿着一件蓝到发灰的短袖衬衫。那件衣服带着扎染诡异的几道花斑，腋下有两快衣服边角还有一团。他晃晃悠悠地靠近Mike，随之而来的还有一团酒气。

　　“我的天你干嘛去了。”Mike捞住了他把他竖在吧台旁，他迷迷糊糊地靠着Mike的肩膀咕哝着“我把家钥匙锁在家里了。”

　　“那然后呢？”Mike追问着，然后就听到他打破门口的玻璃顺着茬子把自己扔进去开门的故事。

　　坐在码头旁的时候Chester已经包扎好了自己，他啃着指甲盯着深黑的海平面出神。“这个给你。”他推给Mike一个原木色的箱子，“抱歉我弄坏了你的画箱。”他在Mike客套的推脱中执意塞给了他，然后他站起来蹦了两下，搓了搓手应对晚间刺骨的海风。

　　“虽然是海洋性气候，但是从秋天开始就已经冷了。”Chester听着Mike学术性的哈拉，盯着他看了半天没吱声。“我经常觉得我们不在一个世界里。”他这么说，“如果是小时候我会很愤怒，我会离得你远远地然后抱怨为什么这个世界都不能给我朋友。”他顿了一下然后继续说道，“但是我现在喜欢接受别人，如果你觉得对，你觉得好，那我就同意这么做。”

　　“你们总归是见过大世面的，而我也喜欢把命运交给可靠的人。”Chester盯着码头的一家餐馆嗫嚅。那家餐馆有着砖红色的装潢，怎么看都价值不菲。

　　“你还会回来么Mike。”那个男人在引擎轰鸣里扯着嗓子问着。

　　“我说不准啊。”夜班巴士上只有Mike一个人，他想了半天像是怕吵着别人似的小声回到。

　　

　　

5。

　　Mike有时候在想自己有着亚洲人常有的口是心非。他们往往不能随心所欲地面对自己的变化，而是非要找到一个冠冕堂皇的理由。

　　他从坐上国际航班时就在想着，然而直到坐上水巴士时还是没有想到。

　　两年来岛上没什么变化，他到的时候已是傍晚，夕阳西下染红了海面和天空。教堂前的广场底商最近新开了几家饭店，晚餐时段每一家都请了乐队前来演奏。Mike看着那几个乐队争奇斗艳，电钢琴搭配单簧管，小提琴配着巴松，甚至有一家还请了个驻唱的歌手。他正唱着一首轻柔而温柔的歌，似乎是什么伤感的故事然而Mike依旧听不懂他们的语言。一曲结束后他的视线与Mike重合了，下一秒Mike就听见那个声音高嚎着自己的名字从麦克风渗透至音箱而来。

　　“我记得你原来是唱摇滚的啊。”Mike盯着坐在河床上Chester说着。他坐在饭店角落一直等到Chester下班，身旁巨大的箱子一直拎在手边。

　　“如果我要是在店里唱那个大概会被老板打。”Chester笑嘻嘻地说着，握着个从后厨顺出来的三明治。“你这次是又要回来写生了嘛？”他的声音塞满了三明治完全听不清楚。

　　“差不多吧，你不在原来的店里干了么？”Mike模棱两可地回答。

　　“还在啊，只不过这家店最近刚开业请我来帮忙而已。而且我在这里也能看到码头。”Chester的回答干脆利落。

 

　　

6。

　　“我小时候可以说是非常淘气了。”Chester正坐在他的对面切牛排。那块肉大概只有三成熟，他正咬着嘴唇使劲。Mike注意到他的唇环被摘掉了，耳环换成了黑色的两块。

　　“耳扩用着疼不疼啊？”他冷不丁问出来一句。

　　他回来刚没几天，Chester让他住进了自己的小公寓，刚收拾好行李就被他拉着来到码头边的砖红色餐馆里吃饭。已经是深秋了，店里在室外的座位四周围上了防风的透明罩子，角落里还有零零散散的暖光灯。Chester在灯光的照耀下脸上呈现出奇异的蜡黄，他因为话头被打断愣了一下：“啊……还好，慢慢扩的，一点也不疼。”

　　这时候已经有点晚了，前来就餐的基本上只有来约会的小情侣或是中老年的游客夫妇。Mike身后的一桌有个中亚模样的小哥似乎刚和姑娘求婚成功，多喝了几杯香槟酒喝大了，正在语无伦次地嚎叫。Chester正好能跟他面对面，他皱着眉跨过Mike的肩膀盯着对面。忍了好久才继续开口：“然后我妈妈就跟我说，再淘气就把你扔到叹息桥上去。”他看着Mike懵逼的表情，叹了口气只好继续解释：“在过去，叹息桥连接着总督府和监狱，因为同时关联着两个世界，从桥上走进监狱的人又永远也不会走回来了，所以才叫叹息桥。”

　　“我原本还以为它的典故是个可歌可泣的爱情故事。”Mike回想起他两年前画的那些作业，盯着面前综合粗瓷盘中的牛排不知如何下口。

　　“但是现在大家的确把它当成爱情圣地就是了。”Chester嚼着嘴里的肉块说着，他似乎想起了什么。有些不好意思地偏头去看塑料布帘外面漆黑的海滩。

 

 

7。

　　Chester有时候会半夜站在阳台上哼歌。

　　Mike是睡到半梦半醒的时候听见的。

　　那个男人蹲在阳台铁艺边抽烟，声音时断时续。

　　“我原来总有朋友会问我你的声音到底是怎么训练出来的。”Chester某天晚上窝在沙发上跟Mike聊天的时候说，“我说我也不知道啊，那些说是对嗓子不好的事情我全做了，但我也依旧这样啊。”

　　Mike笑着兜头扔过去一个靠垫：“谦逊过分也就是炫耀了啊。”然后看见Chester缩着身子仍旧没有躲过靠垫的攻击，声音闷在棉花里：“你们知识分子说话真酸。”

　　说着是要回来写生，Mike却接替了Chester的白班，偶尔俩人同时赶上倒休时会在巷子里乱转，有天看见了一个正在拍延时摄影的游人。

　　Chester一开始正准备绕另一条小路走掉，那个人却友善地比了个手势请他照常直行：“快拍完了，你来做个结尾吧。”于是Chester就走进了镜头，快到巷子尽头时游人问Mike：“他叫什么？”

　　“Chester。”Mike这么回着。

　　镜头里的Chester回了个头，是个温柔又疑惑的表情。

　　“如果拍的好的话，我会把照片寄给你们。”那个男人留下了Mike的邮箱，点点头收起了三脚架。

　　“你叫我干什么？”Chester已经走了回来，抬头问着Mike。

　　回家的时候路过了广场，Chester工作的那个乐队的位置今天乱糟糟的一团。“发生了什么事么？”Mike听着Chester用着他仍旧不熟悉的外语问着对方，在得到对方回答后转头对着Mike说着英语，“真糟糕，今天的钢琴手发烧了，这可怎么办。”

　　那天晚上是Mike做的钢琴演奏，Chester站在舞台中央的麦克风架子前扭头问着他：“你能弹伴奏么？你是不是只学过古典钢琴的那些谱子啊？”Mike弹了那天晚上Chester哼歌的和弦。他看着Chester，看着他有些惊喜的表情，看着他扭头冲向台下，看着他双手握住麦克风开始哼唱。他坐在Chester背后，看着角落的灯光照在他身上。

　　这一切都来的太突然了。Mike这么想。

　　

8。　　

　　如今Mike总是在想，这一切都来的太突然了。他在自己收拾画纸的时候，在自己蹲在后厨洗碗的时候，在自己用外语与人交流的时候，在自己一个人晚上走上楼梯的时候。碳粉蹭到了手掌，叫了一嗓子才发现只有自己去洗手间那抹布；成堆的碗瓶在水池里泡着，顿了一下才想起并没有人能够帮忙涮清水；偶尔有本地人带着口音问他事情，习惯性地转头却只能再请对方重复一遍；晚上回家的时候，也不会有人狠命摁着老旧的电梯和他赛跑。

　　他有听过Chester问他外面的世界怎么样，也有听过Chester说着自己想去外面唱歌。他自己困顿着留住他还是放他自由，然而等Chester没再说之后就也渐渐忘记了这件事。

　　那天他在酒吧的时候房东跑了进来，那个微胖的女人跌跌撞撞说话还没喘匀气息。“Chester走了。”她这么说。

　　Mike不知道要作何回答。

　　后来Mike真的在酒吧的电视上看见了Chester在唱歌，那条MV拍得相当有个性。他站在电视机下一直等到视频完结，走回后厨的时候却突然想起来自己一直没有问过他“你还会回来么”。

　　后来他邮箱里真的收到了那张照片，固定的捷径中光线联动延成一条条线，Chester位于画面右侧一道橱窗附近的位置。他扭来看的头模糊的一团似乎能看清表情。

　　Mike在港口等他的男朋友。

　　其实他并不知道他的男朋友今天回不回来。

　　他在找寻一个答案。

　　直到他们再相遇的时候。


End file.
